


Not [Podfic]

by oddishly



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Traits, Knotting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, kinkfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/pseuds/oddishly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> There are three types of men, alpha males, beta males, and omega males. Alpha males are like any ordinary guy with the exception of their cocks, they work just like canines (the knot, tons of cum, strong breeders, etc) The beta male, is an ordinary guy without the special cock. Omega males are capable of child bearing and often called bitch males.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [necrora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/necrora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/489028) by [Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone). 



> WELL, necrora won me for the fanworks auction last year, and then a little bit after that I started recording podfic of tryfanstone's fabulous stories, and a little after that glovered edited them allllll for me, and then necrora made me this STUNNING cover art, and now here we are, posting! I hope you enjoy, this was a blast to record :')

Cover Art provided by [necrora](http://necrora.livejournal.com).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/glovered/podfic/odd/%5bpodfic%5d%20Not%20by%20tryfanstone.mp3) | **Size:** 42.1 MB | **Duration:** 43m26s
  * [Podbook](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/glovered/podfic/odd/%5bpodfic%5d%20Not%20by%20tryfanstone.m4b) | **Size:** 24.5 MB | **Duration:** 43m26s 

  
---|---


End file.
